Trapped
by StephMcMahon21
Summary: Stephanie and Chris get trapped inside the arena and are snowed in. The roads are closed and theres no one that can get to them. There's no escape. Will they survive together or tear each other apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTN: **__Hey guys! So lately I am kind of having writers block on the other stories. So I got a new idea and went with it. I hope you guys like it. It's another Steph/Chris story… but a little HHH in the mix. :P Anyways… R&R please. Negative or Positive. :P___

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stephanie McMahon Helmsley followed her husband down the ramp and into to the ring. Hunter had a match with Chris Jericho tonight and she definitely wanted to get in on the action and try and screw Chris Jericho over. Chris was definitely her worst enemy. It seemed like every show he always said something negative about her. She couldn't even remember when or why they started saying such mean things about one another, but they did.

As the match started Chris gave Stephanie an evil look and pointed at her, signaling for her to not get involved or else she would pay, and he turned back around to face Triple H. The match began and it started off with Hunter beating down Jericho. He had a lot of rage and angry build up inside for previous weeks when Jericho had kissed his wife, and all the mind games he was playing with them. He took out all his aggression right then. In the middle of the match, Jericho managed to reverse a hold and got him into the Walls of Jericho. Stephanie took this opportunity to try and screw him over. She jumped up and got into the ring and went over and grabbed a handful of his hand and pulled with all her might. This really aggravated Chris and he immediately turned around and grabbed Stephanie's hands. He gave her a look like she was about to get it. Stephanie's face lit up with fear as she didn't know what he was going to do. He was weird. One night he'd grab her and kiss her, the next he would put her into the walls of Jericho, and other times he would try to physically harm her by trying to hit her with a chair. Triple H was down and out and Jericho took that time to get her in the Walls of Jericho. Stephanie screamed in pain as he had her in that position, what seemed like forever. Finally Triple H got up and knocked Jericho down to the ground. Stephanie rolled out of the ring. Triple H then got the pedigree and won the match. 1…2…3. Triple H went over to Stephanie after the match and they proceeded to walk up the ramp and head to the back.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure? You were screaming in pain." Said Hunter as they headed to their locker-room.

"Well damn Hunter, have you ever been put in the Walls Of Jericho? It's a lot of pressure on your body… it isn't very comfortable." She said sarcastically.

"I know babe, I was just checking… calm down." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I just… I hate Chris. He gets on my nerves and knows how to push all my buttons." She admitted.

"Why do you let him get to you so much? Who cares what he thinks." Said Hunter.

"I've tried ignoring it but… I don't want him going on national television every week and calling me a slut. He has no right to judge me. He doesn't know me at all." she snapped.

"Hell, I think he likes you." Said Hunter as he plopped down in the sofa and began untieing his boots.

Stephanie couldn't help but immediately start laughing at his comment.

"What?" asked Hunter as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Chris… having a thing for ME? I don't think so. He hates my guts. How can you even THINK that he has feelings for me?" she chuckled as she sat down beside Hunter.

"Oh come on Steph… you can't be that blind. He ALWAYS picks on you. He kissed you last week… and he continues to torture you just to catch your attention." Hunter said

"Yeah… it's all just to annoy me. The last thing on his mind is an attraction." She laughed.

"Well why not? You're the hottest woman on this planet. I think he's jealous." Hunter chuckled.

Stephanie smiled. "He should be. I have the greatest husband." She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

30 minutes later the show ended. They were packing up as there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Yelled Hunter.

"Hey guys." said Vince.

"Hey daddy." Smiled Stephanie

"Hey Vince. What's up?" asked Hunter.

"Actually, Stephanie, I need you to stay a little longer and finish up some paperwork." Vince said.

"Awww come on dad! Hunter and I were going to go celebrate our victory over Chris Jericho." said a disappointed Stephanie.

"Sorry Steph, but this work HAS to be done tonight. It'll only take a hour or so." Said Vince.

Stephanie gave him a pouty look.

"Don't give me that look young lady. It's your responsibility to get you part of the work done around here. Just because you're a McMahon, doesn't mean you get to slack off." Said Vince.

"Alright." Sighed Stephanie.

"Well, it's ok Steph, don't worry. We'll celebrate another night." Said Hunter.

"Ok." She simply said. "You going to hang out with me until I'm finished?"

"Sure." Said Hunter.

"Uhh, actually Hunter, I need you to come with me. There are a few things I want to discuss with you in private." Said Vince.

"Oh great, so I'll be here all alone?" complained Stephanie.

"Your safe. Security is right outside, and the arena is closing up at 2am… so just get out of here by 2am." Said Vince. "And be careful driving… it's snowing cats and dogs outside. I think the roads will be blocked by morning."

"Alright, fine." She said.

"Alright well… I'll call you in a little while to make sure your ok." Smiled Hunter as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok." She smiled. "Where are you guys going?"

"Flying over to Connecticut since it's Monday night." Said Vince.

"So I will have to fly over there alone?" she asked looking annoyed.

"You'll survive." Vince said.

So Hunter and Vince left and flew out to Connecticut. 1,600 miles away from Dallas. She dreaded taking that trip alone… and for what? One HOUR of paperwork. Sometimes she just didn't get her father. She sat down at her desk and began to work. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately because of constantly traveling and lately her dad seemed to be loading her up with work, of course she wasn't going to let him know that. After all, she was a McMahon. She could handle anything.

She must have fallen asleep because the last thing she remembered was filling out some papers. Minutes went by, then hours. Suddenly she woke up due to it being so cold. She realized she fell asleep and she jumped up and looked at her watch.

"Oh no…" she said as she panicked. Her watch read 2:37am. She had a fear of being locked in and being all alone in the freezing arena with no food. She quickly ran out the office and noticed the doors all locked up and no one was in sight. The place wasn't lit up either. Their were a few lights on, good enough she could see her way around but they were dim. She always had a fear of being alone.

"Hello?" she called out, but no one answered.

"Is anyone in here?" she called out again. Again, no one answered.

She then REALLY started panicking. She ran back to the office to get her phone. She quickly picked it up and noticed Hunter had called... she then immediately dialed his number.

Ring… ring… ring…

"Pick up damnit." She said to herself.

Ring…ring…-- "Hello?"

"Hunter!! Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm sitting here with your father heading to Connecticut. I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer. What's up?" he asked.

"Your already on the plane??" she asked seeming frightened.

"Yeah, we left at like 1am. Why? What's wrong?" he asked seeming really worried.

"Hunter, I must have fallen asleep in the arena…I woke up at 2:37pm and everything is locked up. I can't get out. AND it's FREEZING." She said.

"WHAT? Steph… damn…" he said

"What do I do?" she asked.

"…Uhh…" he thought about it.

"WELL?" she panicked.

"Steph…calm down… you'll be fine." Hunter said.

"Hunter, I am ALL alone in a arena… the lights are dim… It's 20 degrees in here… there's NO food… and your telling me to CALM DOWN!!" she yelled out.

Hunter handed the phone to Vince.

"Steph?"

"Daddy!!"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm fine… I just got stuck in here." She said.

"Alright, I am going to call the lockup crew and have them come over and let you out, alright?" he said.

Stephanie felt so relieved. "Ok."

"Alright I'll call you right back." He said.

"Alright, but hurry." She said as she was a little frightened.

"Alright… bye." He said.

"Bye." She said as she hung up.

So she took her phone and headed out the door, a little afraid to go out there but she figured she would look for a way out until he called back. She saw chains on the doors and she couldn't get them opened. The other doors were locked. There was only one window on the 1st floor and it was barred.

"Damnit." She said feeling frustrated.

Then all of a sudden, she heard something.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie slowly backed up into a corner. She continued hearing what sounded like loud footsteps… which would mean she wasn't alone… but who else would be locked up in here with her? She wanted to go find out what it was but she was frozen with fear. Suddenly all the thoughts of the Undertaker abducting her came back. She never had gotten over that and every time she was in a dark secluded place, she remembered what Undertaker had done. The whole time she was with Undertaker, she was in a dark area with dimmed lights. She closed her eyes trying to let the images fade away. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped up.

"Oh my god.." she whispered to herself. "Hello? She whispered.

"Steph? You alright?" asked Hunter.

"Hunter… there is… someone is… I'm not alone." She whispered, frozen in fear.

"Honey… what do you mean? I thought you said the place was locked up?" he asked.

"It is… it is locked up. But I swear I hear footsteps… or I did… they stopped." She whispered as she looked around everywhere.

"Steph… your probably just hearing things… it's an arena… there's lots of strange noises coming from the pipes and such." He said.

"Well… I guess." She said feeling a little better now that it had stopped.

"Ok well anyways… we called the lock-up crew." He said.

"What's wrong? You sound disappointed." She said.

"Well… they can't do anything. The roads are completely shut down." He said.

"WHAT? She yelled out. "Dad said the roads wouldn't be closed until tomorrow morning." She panicked.

"Well… he said a huge snow storm just came through the area and it was pretty bad. The airports are now closed and all the roads." He said.

"Well… what about you guys? Are you guys going to be ok?" she asked.

"We'll be fine…" he said.

"Well.. what am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"……" Hunter didn't reply.

"HUNTER… what am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"Steph… there is nothing anyone can do. You'll have to wait it out." He said. "But at lease your safe inside the arena."

Stephanie broke down and started crying.

"Honey… please don't cry. You'll be fine. I'll stay on the phone with you as long as I can." He said.

"Hunter… there's no food here… and it's freezing." She cried. "I'm going to die aren't I?

"STEPH! NO!… of course not…. don't say that." Hunter said.

"Well…. There's no heat here… and no food… how long am I going to be stuck here?" she asked.

"Until the roads are open again. I am going to call every few hours to see if they have opened up." He said. "But it's an arena, Steph… there has to be food stands sitting around with food underneath them… maybe not the best food but a bunch of junk like candy and chips."

"Oh god.. I wish I wasn't alone." She said.

Then all of a sudden she started hearing the noise again.

"Stephanie, you just… ----

"Shhhhh!!!" she whispered, cutting him off.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hear it again." She whispered.

"What does it sound like? It might be a guard… go see!!" he said.

"Are you crazy?? What if it's some random person and they… kill me or something." She whispered being all paranoid.

"Why would a PERSON be locked inside an arena?" asked Hunter.

"The same reason I am…" she whispered.

It got Hunter thinking a minute. "Ok… maybe you should hide." He said. Which REALLY didn't make Stephanie feel any better.

"Why? You think I am in danger?" she whispered.

"Don't panic… it's just… you never know." he said.

Stephanie heard the sound getting closer and closer. She was frozen in fear. She had never been so afraid in her life. She honestly thought she was going to die.

"Huuuunter. I..I…I love you." She stuttered, trying to say a final goodbye.

"Stephanie… calm down… you'll be fine… don't start freaking yourself out, you'll be libel to do something stupid." He said.

She broke down and started softly crying… trying not to be too loud. "Hunter… I…I'm so scared." She sobbed.

Hunter had never seen here this afraid. He wanted so bad to do something, but he couldn't. He just had to reassure her that everything was ok. "Stephanie… I want you to look around you and find something sharp." He said.

"As a weapon?" she whispered.

"Yeah… just in case." He said.

She took a minute and then slowly got up out of the corner…and then looked around for a sharp object. She then noticed a food stand.

"Oh!" she simply said.

"What? Did you find something?" he asked being very concerned.

"I found food!" she said.

Hunter smiled. "Ok… that's good. Now is there anything sharp around there?" he asked.

"Umm…" she said as she looked around. "I can't see anything… the lights are too dim. There's nothing even really here… there's a food stand, and a counter…other then that it's just a big empty space." She said.

Suddenly the sound got louder and louder. She knew whatever it was, it was CLOSE.

"Oh god…" she said as she felt her stomach turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's getting closer. It sounds like it's right here." She whispered as she slowly turned and looked around but saw nothing.

"Stephanie… you need to get somewhere where no one can see you…jump behind the counter." He said.

"Ok." She whispered. She then turned around the corner to go get behind the counter and ran smack into a tall muscular male. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs and her phone flew out of her hands and landed feet away, smashing into a million peaces on the floor. Before it smashed, Hunter heard her yell like he had never heard her yell before. It scared the shit out of him and he immediately called the cops… but of course, the roads were blocked… there was nothing they could do.

Stephanie fell backwards and looked up… what she saw amazed her. It was Chris Jericho.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTN: _OMG this story is getting FUNNY. I have some chapters already complete but I am waiting to hear some reviews to see how you all like it so far... so the more reviews, the faster I post. LoL. I can't wait to keep updating it. Let me know what you guys think!! Review :P Enjoy!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris immediately started laughing. He couldn't help it… the look on her face was priceless!

Stephanie just sat there and stared at him for a few seconds. She looked like she was about to have a stroke. She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh god… I'm sorry Stephanie… I didn't mean to scare you. The look on your face though… PRICELESS!!!" he continued to laugh.

She got up and shook herself off. She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad it wasn't a maniac killer… but Chris Jericho? Ugh!

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

Chris was still trying to control his laughter. He had NEVER seen the princess scared shitless before. That moment he wished he had a video camera.

"Ahhh… sorry… that was too funny." He chuckled.

"Your such a jerk. I thought I was about to get murdered." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't think anyone was here either… I then heard a woman's voice and as I got closer, I knew it was you." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came in after my match and took a shower I sat down a minute to watch a little TV and I guess I fell asleep. I've been looking around and it seems like all the doors are locked. Thank god I ran into you…for once." He said.

"Why? You think I am going to help you out of here?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And I have to get going." He said. "And why are you still here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." He said looking down at his watch.

She looked around for a second. "I was hoping you would say you knew a way out." She said.

Chris looked at her for a minute trying to comprehend what she said. "Wait a minute… are you trying to tell me YOUR stuck in here too?" he asked looking a little worried.

"Well I fell asleep doing paperwork…and… woke up at 2:30am… now I am locked in here." She said.

"Well where the hell is Hunter?" he asked.

"Flying to Connecticut with my father." She said.

"WHAT? Are you joking? I know your just trying to aggravate me. Now just open the door so I can go." He said.

"What? You think I'm lieing?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok… I know you want nothing more then to spend a night with Y2J… but I really have more important things to do then be stuck here with you in a freezing ass building." He said.

Stephanie looked at him a little shocked. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked as she looked straight up and nodded.

Chris looked at her confused. He then realized maybe she really was stuck here and this wasn't some joke.

"Are you seriously stuck in here?" he asked seriously.

"What the hell do you think? I have better things to do also then be stuck in this freezing ass building…with YOU of all people." She snapped.

They both sat there a minute not knowing what to say.

Chris couldn't help but feel lucky if they really where stuck in here together. Of course he would NEVER tell her that. As far as he knew, she hated him. But secretly, he never hated her. In fact, he was head over heels in love with her. He only picked on her all the time to catch her attention, and it always worked. He loved how bitchy she was. She was definitely the girl all the bad guys wanted, but couldn't have. Not since she was married to that big dumb oaf.

Stephanie then realized she lost her phone. "Where is my phone?" she asked looking around her.

Chris chuckled. "Uh, it flew out of your hands and landed somewhere."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and started looking for it. Chris looked around him and noticed it laying on the ground shattered in a million pieces.

"OoOoOo." He said as he cringed just looking at it.

"What?" she asked.

Chris pointed to her phone.

"Damnit! Look what you did!! That is a $500 dollar phone!!" she said as she looked annoyed and picked it up.

"ME? I didn't do anything… you're the one that threw it across the room." He said looking surprised that she blamed HIM.

"YEAH, because you scared me half to death. You could have at lease said something instead of me thinking I was walking into a serial killer." She snapped.

"Well excuse me princess." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"There's no excuse for you, Jericho." She muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nevermind." She snapped. She then got aggravated and just through her phone. "UGH!"

"Nice princess… like that will make matters even better." He said.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me." she said.

"Fine." He said.

He chuckled as she immediately started talking to him again. "I was right in the middle of an important phone call with Hunter… I'm sure he heard me scream like a blooming idiot, and probably about had a stroke." she said.

"Good. It'll do us all some good." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said, full of disgust.

Chris just laughed to himself.

"So do you have a phone?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." He smiled.

"Great, let me see it." She ordered.

"Why should I? You've insulted me, and been very rude." Smirked Chris.

"Give me the damn phone." She snapped.

Chris chuckled as he handed her his phone. He completely forgot he had her photo as the wallpaper on his phone.

She looked at it a minute as she opened it. "What the…" she said as she then turned to Chris. Chris immediately knew what she was talking about. He quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh that… well… that's what keeps me motivated to insult you." He smirked.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"I get up in the morning and see that and I immediately think of tons of insults for you." He smirked, trying to play it off.

"You hate me so much that you keep a photo of me on your phone to think of insults?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Like I said… it's to keep me motivated… hell I don't even need it on there to insult you. I can come up with enough on my own. So don't be flattered." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well take it off. I don't want my photo on your phone." She said as she rolled her eyes and began to dial Hunters number.

"Whatever. No problem." He said.

Stephanie sat there a minute and noticed it wasn't ringing. "What is wrong with your stupid phone… it isn't working." She snapped.

"Probably because your insulting it. Give it to me." he said as she grabbed the phone out of her hand. Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

Chris dialed the number and waited.

"Well?" Stephanie said.

"That's strange. It isn't working." He said.

"Nah… you think!" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said getting annoyed with her tone.

"Don't tell me to shut up." She said.

"Why not? You've said it to me AT LEASE 5 times." He said.

Stephanie didn't say anything. She watched as Chris got annoyed with the phone. "Damnit. You bring me bad luck." He said.

Stephanie acted as if she was offended.

"Well… I guess that's it. Were stuck here with no phone, no food, no heat, and with each other." He said as he looked annoyed, but really wasn't all that annoyed.

"Great. This day just keeps getting better and better." She said as she went and sat down on the cold floor. At that time it had reached 20 degrees and was really cold.

"Alright well we need to at lease try and find some food and some warm clothes." He said as he began looking around.

"There's a bunch of junk food under the food stand over there." She said as she pointed to it.

"Ok, good." He said as he walked over and pulled out all the chips and candy that was underneath the food stand.

"What are you doing?" she said as her teeth started chattering.

"I'm putting all our food over here so we can get to it easier. This is the only part of the building with light… down that way the lights fade." He said as he continued looking around for something warm.

Stephanie was getting rather cold. She was only wearing a pair of tan pants with a black long sleeve shirt.

_If only Hunter could see me now_, she thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Why don't you get up and help? Otherwise I am keeping all this for myself." He said as he looked up at her.

She immediately jumped up. "I don't think so. I found the food first." She said.

"Well help me look around for something warm, unless you want to freeze your ass off all night." He said.

She rolled her eyes and began looking. "There's nothing here. I am going to look around." She said.

"Ok, but don't get yourself lost… I really don't want to have to come rescue you because you can't find your way back." He said.

"Trust me, I wouldn't need YOU to help me." she said as she turned around and walked back towards her office.

Chris just smiled to himself and nodded. He loved how feisty she was.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later he hadn't heard her so he figured he would go see if she was alright. He walked around the corner and saw a light coming from one of the rooms. Just as he was about to open it, Stephanie opened it and started to walk out and ran right into him, screaming again.

"Jesus Steph… stop yelling!" He said.

"Well stop scaring me half to death!!!" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well you need to chill out. No one else is in this building besides us." Said Chris.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because, I walked around the place for an hour searching for someone to let me out. NO ONE is here." He said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and began walking to the front where all their stuff was. Chris followed.

"Well?... did you find anything?" he asked.

"Does it look like I found anything." she said sarcastically.

Chris just rolled his eyes.

Once they got back up to the front, Stephanie walked up to the counter and got behind it and started searching. She hoped she found something because she wouldn't be able to take the cold much longer. She then opened the bottom drawers.

"YES!!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Chris as he turned to look at her.

Stephanie grabbed the box of shirts and sweat shirts. She noticed it was wrestling merchandise.

"SWEET!" he said as he went up and started looking through them.

"Excuse you… I found them, let me go through them first." Stephanie said.

"Oh for crying out loud, Steph… just grab a shirt and put it on." He said.

"Hey, I found them, I get first pick." She said as she continued looking through them.

"Ahh, here you go. The one and only, Y2J sweatshirt." He smirked as he held it up.

"Oh please… I would rather go completely naked then put that on." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then… I'll take you up on that offer." Jericho smirked.

"In your dreams." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Chris just smirked. _Yeah, true. _He thought.

"Ahh, here we go! My husband." She smiled.

"Oh please… pass me the barf bag." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Stephanie just gave him a annoyed look and put the shirt on. "Much better." She said.

"There sure are a lot of shirts in here." He said as he grabbed his very own Y2J sweatshirt and put it on.

Stephanie looked at him funny and nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"Your just so full of yourself." She said.

"Why? Cause I am wearing my own shirt? Well at lease I have one… you don't even have any because nobody likes you." He said, but then felt terrible after he saw the look on Stephanie's face.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean that." he said.

"Yes you did." She said.

"I just meant fans don't like you… which they don't." he said truthfully.

"Well… I don't care." She said, but honestly did.

"I think you do." He said.

"I don't… now drop it." She snapped.

"Ok… geez." He said.

So after they got their shirts and put them on, they felt better. It was still freezing in the building though.

"Alright… now that we are a little warmer… you hungry?" he asked and he reached over and grabbed him a pack of Starburst and a bag of Doritos.

"If I'm hungry, I can get it myself. Besides… I'm not eating that garbage. I don't look this good by eating junk." She said.

"Well neither do I… but when you got to eat, you got to eat." He said.

"Where are we even suppose to sleep?" she asked.

Chris looked directly at the floor.

"What are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Well do you see any beds around here? Sorry princess but it's only second best for you tonight." He chuckled.

"I'm not sleeping on these cold hard ass floors." She said.

"Well… I'm softer then the floor… you can always sleep on top of me." he said as he started laughing.

"Very funny." She said.

"Actually… I have a blanket in my bag." He said.

"Is it clean?" she asked.

Chris started laughing. "No Steph, I sleep with a dirty blanket." He said sarcastically.

"I don't mean that smartass… I mean have you used it without washing it?" she asked.

"Yeah… I used it last night on the plane ride… why?" he asked.

"Well then I am not using it. It has your germs all over it." She said.

"For goodness sake Steph, it's a blanket. I don't have germs. It's not like I drool all over it." He said sarcastically.

"Eww! Now I'm really not using it." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok…fine…freeze to death." He said as he took it out and started making his bed on the floor.

"Your seriously sleeping on the hard floor?" she asked.

"Where do you want me to sleep? On top of the food stand?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ugh! You are such a smartass." She said all huffy.

"I suggest you sleep down here too if you don't want to freeze to death all night… this blanket actually is really warm." He said as he scattered the extra large t-shirts on the floor and then got under the blanket. He took a few sweatshirts and piled them on top to create a pillow.

"What are you kidding? I'd rather freeze to death then lye next to you all night." She said.

"Suit yourself." He said as he snuggled under the covers and shut his eyes.

"Your going to sleep?" she asked.

"Well if you would hush I could." He said.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"Go to sleep and give your jaw a rest." He said as he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her purse and grabbed the last protein bar she had.

"Hey, that's not fair." Chris said.

"Too bad." She smirked as she began eating it.

She noticed a few minutes later Chris was lightly snoring. She hated to be alone and she actually was glad that Jericho was stuck there with her, not her top pick, but at lease she wasn't alone. After she got done eating, she looked over at Chris. He looked so peaceful and warm. And there she was, shaking uncontrollably. She sat there a minute trying to decide what to do… she knew she had to get some sleep… she could barely keep her eyes open.

"_Jesus… I can't believe I am doing this."_ She whispered as she SLOWLY got on the floor next to Chris and got under the covers. She didn't want to wake him because she knew he would say something to annoy her. She grabbed a few shirts and piled them on top of one another to make a pillow. She then got comfortable under the covers. "_Much better_." She whispered to herself as she became warmer. After what seemed like hours… she finally drifted away to sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you all. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorite. Also, thanks to **nostalgiafan2,****RockOnBaybeh****, Shaun,** &**Renna33**for the previous reviews. You guys rock!! :D I love hearing from you all so please send some reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**A/N: **_Also, I forgot to mention I don't own Stephanie McMahon or Chris Jericho. I only own the story idea. The song "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" belongs to… Bowling for soup….or something like that. (lol) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had COMPLETELY forgotten about what happened the night before. In the middle of the night she had snuggled closer to Jericho, thinking it was her husband. They both slept pretty peacefully under the covers and snuggled to one another. They were both completely exhausted from their work schedule, that they slept through the entire night. They kept close to one another to keep warm.

As the sun came up, the light began shinning through the building and began warming the place up a little. Chris yawned as he stretched out. He noticed his back was a little stiff from the hard floor. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was Stephanie's head resting on his chest. He about had a stroke.

"_Holy shit!"_ he thought to himself. _"This wasn't a dream!"_

As he laid there, he watched Stephanie sleep. He had never seen her so peaceful, and so beautiful. She was like an angel. He didn't move because he didn't want to wake her up. Suddenly he noticed her stretch out and yawn. She then snuggled closer to Chris. He couldn't help but want to laugh. He knew the second she saw him she was going to freak out. Especially since she was all up on him. She through her arm around Chris. (thinking it was Hunter) She then opened her eyes. Chris saw her open them and he chuckled.

"Sleep well princess?" he chuckled.

Stephanie quickly looked up at him and freaked out.

"OH MY GOD!!" she yelled as she quickly got off of him.

Chris immediately started laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you!" she blurted out.

"Well who else would it be?" he laughed.

"I thought it was all a dream and I was next to Hunter." She said as she dusted herself off.

"I don't have germs." He chuckled.

"I am a married woman!! If my husband would have saw that he would have killed you!!" she said.

"Well I don't see your husband around anywhere." He chuckled.

"GOD… I can't BELIEVE I was just…. EWW!" she yelled out.

Chris just laughed. "Oh you know you loved every minute of it princess." He smirked.

"Oh as if! My husband is the ONLY man I am interested in." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." He smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"What about all the other men?" he asked.

"What men?" she asked.

"The 500 other men you've slept with, that's who." He said.

"And how in the hell would know who I have slept with?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Trust me… I know." he chuckled.

"Whatever… you have no right to judge me… you know NOTHING about me." she snapped.

"Ok… whatever princess… I am really not in the mood for fighting this morning." He said as he got off the floor.

Stephanie headed over to the window that was barred. "Great… it's still snowing." She said, sounding disappointed.

Chris pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. It rang. "Oh sweet… I think my phone is working." He said.

"Give it to me!" she said as she snatched it out of his hand.

"HEY!" he said as he tried grabbing it back.

"Back off." She blurted out as he was all over her trying to get his phone back.

"Well give me my phone." He said.

"Hold on a minute!! I wanna call Hunter." She said.

"Well hurry up!.... Jesus your annoying!" he yelled out.

She rolled her eyes as the phone was ringing. "Come on, pick up… pick up." She said to herself.

"Hello?"

"HUNTER!!" she yelled out loud all excited.

"STEPHANIE!! What happened?? Are you alright??" he asked.

"I'm fine. I am so sorry about last night. I ran into assclown over here and I thought he was a maniac killer… but my phone flew from my hands and smashed into a million pieces." She admitted.

"Wait…WHAT? Assclown? Is JERICHO there with you?" he asked.

"Yeah… he ended up getting locked into the building too… so I've been stuck here with him all night." She said.

"HE GOT STUCK IN THERE? Oh I don't buy that shit… put him on the phone." Hunter demanded.

"Ok… hold on." She said. "Here Chris… he wants to speak to you." She said as she handed him the phone.

"Great. What is it big nose?" asked Chris.

"What the hell are you doing there with my wife?" asked Hunter.

"Did you not hear her? I got stuck in the building." He said.

"Bull shit. What are the odds of two people getting stuck in the building?" asked Hunter.

"Why the hell would I want to be stuck in here with your wife? If you remember correctly… I can't stand her." He said.

Stephanie shot him a evil look.

"Oh yeah Chris… that's why you stuck your tongue down her throat 2 weeks ago at King Of The Ring. Don't play games with me… I see right through you. Have you done anything to her?" he asked

"Oh for crying out loud… that was to piss both of you off… which it did… and of course I haven't touched her." Chris blurted out.

"Well why the hell did you get stuck in there? Did you fall asleep too?" Hunter asked, being sarcastic.

"As of matter of fact, I did." Said Chris.

"Bullshit. Let me tell you right now though… if Stephanie tells me you've touched one little hair on her head, I will see to it that you never come out of that arena alive, you understand me?" snapped Hunter.

"Don't threaten me assclown. I can do whatever the hell I want to do. I can take your wife on right now if I wanted to and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Chris said as he smirked to himself. He loved getting under Hunters skin.

Stephanie looked at Chris like he was nuts. Of course she didn't think Chris would ever do that. He wasn't a monster… at lease she hoped not.

"Let me tell you something you son of a ….." Hunter began.

Chris handed the phone back to Stephanie.

"if you even touch her I'll…---

"Hunter?" she said.

"Stephanie? Are you alright? Has he touched you? Be honest." He said.

"No, of course not. He's just trying to piss you off." She said.

"If he even touches a hair on your head, you tell me… and I'll make sure he NEVER wrestles again!!" Hunter snapped.

"I'll be fine Hunter, don't get all worried." She said.

"Oh god… I am not sitting around for this conversation." Chris said as he walked over to the food stand, grabbed two chairs, and sat down on one and put the other one in front of him. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook.

Stephanie continued to talk to Hunter for an hour. Chris just tried to drown it all out. He couldn't stand Hunter. He had the one thing that he had wanted since the day he started in WWF.

"Yeah… I know. I can't wait for us to have kids. I think I want to name my little girl Aurora." Stephanie said as she continued to talk to Hunter.

"And if it's a boy?" Hunter chuckled.

"I guess Hunter jr." she smiled.

"Oh for crying out loud… get off the phone." Chris blurted out.

"What did he say?" asked Hunter.

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have anyone to talk to." Stephanie chuckled.

"Oh please… it's just the two of you make me sick. Now seriously, get off… I don't have free minutes you know." said Chris as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Jesus. I have to go Hunter. I'll call you a little later. Call us back if you hear anything about the roads opening up. I can't take much longer being stuck in here with assclown." She said.

"At lease get your own catch phrases and stop ripping mine off princess." Smirked Jericho.

Stephanie shot him an evil look.

"Alright baby… if he does ANYTHING, call me." said Hunter.

"I will. I love you, honey." Said Stephanie.

"I love you too, babe. Talk to you later. Bye." Said Hunter.

"Bye." Said Stephanie.

"Oh my god… finally some peace." Chris said.

"Shut up." She said.

Chris just chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing over there? You've been writing in that notebook for an hour." She said.

"None of your business." He shot back.

Since Chris's back was turned to her, she decided to sneak up behind him and see what he was doing. Once she got right behind him, she quickly snatched the notebook from his hands.

"WHAT THE…?" yelled Chris.

"I want to see what you've been doing in this thing for an hour." She said as she quickly backed away. She saw him get out of the chair SO FAST and run towards her. She immediately started running around the food stand.

"STEPHANIE… seriously, give that back." He yelled.

"I just want to see what your writing about." Said Stephanie.

"NO. It's PERSONAL. Now give me the notebook before I seriously rip your head off!!!" he yelled.

Stephanie was a little shocked. Whatever it was… he definitely didn't want her seeing it. She laughed as she read the first sentence.

"….8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waitin'…." She chuckled.

"GIVE IT TO ME!!!!" he yelled as he tried to catch her around the corner.

"God, what's the big damn deal… did you admit your in love with me or something." She chuckled. "Let's see…" she said teasingly as she continued.

"…To finally talk to a girl a little cooler then me…" she said. "OooOoOo. Looks like your in love with someone." She teased.

"STEPHANIE GIVE IT BACK OR I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO SMASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH A CHAIR." He said getting really nervous. He really didn't want her reading the next sentence or she would know everything.

"Well that's not nice." She laughed. "Ok…just a little more." She said as she began to read the next line. "Her name is… ----


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to send some reviews. I love hearing your opinion.  Also, thanks to **Renna33**, **RockOnBaybeh**, **mg29**, **rayanr55**, and **ShaunG**for the reviews! You guys rock.  Anyways… On to the story. :D

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris immediately grabbed her legs and took her down to the floor with him, landing right on top of her.

"JESUS…get off me." she yelled.

He then QUICKLY grabbed his notebook. "Well DAMN Stephanie… keep your fingers OFF of other people's things!!!" He yelled as he sighed in relief. At lease she didn't find out it was about her.

"Well geez… what was the big damn deal… it's just writing." She snapped.

"Yeah… well it's MINE… next time you touch my stuff I'm going to break your fingers off one by one!!" he said.

She couldn't help but laugh. She loved his sense of humor.

Chris just looked at her and nodded. GEEZ sometimes she was difficult.

So an hour passed and it was 1pm. They had been quite since the notebook incident. He noticed she was sitting there staring out the window.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." She sighed.

"Well Steph.. we have food over here." He said.

"I'm not about to eat junk. I honestly can't stand junk food." She said.

"Well there's chips." He said.

"No thanks." She said not taking her eyes off the window.

"Stephanie, you have to eat… the only thing you've ate since we've been here is that protein bar." He said.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"It's not healthy… come on… eat some chips." He said.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" she asked.

"I don't…starve if you want… but I'm not to blame if you suddenly die from starvation." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and walked over. She was hungry. She looked at all the food and frowned. "Ugh."

Chris then realized something. "Wait…" he said as he dug through his bag. "Ahh… a protein bar! I thought I had one left." He smirked.

She gave him a "not fair" look.

"Chill… I was giving it to you." He smirked.

"Me? Why? Is it poisoned?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Steph, I poisoned it days ago knowing I was going to get stuck here with you." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "Here." He said as he handed it to her.

"Well…. thanks." She said kind of hesitatively.

"It's ok… you can say thank you… nice people usually do that when someone else does something nice for them." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry… I just… I'm not use to people doing nice things I guess." She said as she opened the wrapper and began eating.

"Are you serious? God… all I did was give you a protein bar. Your trying to tell me Hunter doesn't do anything nice for you?" he asked.

"Well… yeah… sure." She said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked.

"Umm… well… he… ummm…." She said trying to think of something. "I don't know! He does lots of things… I just cant think of any right now." She said.

"Wow… that much of a jackass, huh?" he said.

"Shut up… don't try and judge him because you don't know him. He's a great guy." Stephanie said.

"If you can't think of one nice thing he has done for you… then I'm sorry but I have to label him as an asshole." Admitted Chris.

"He's done plenty of nice things… like… well ok… like he's gotten me flowers before." She said.

"Ok. Flowers. Whoop de do." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you even care? Change the subject." Stephanie said getting annoyed.

"Fine." He said.

A few minutes had passed.

"Can I please read that letter?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The notebook…" she said.

"Oh no! no no no." he said quickly.

"How come? Pleassse? I'm bored." She admitted.

"I don't care. You are to not read that note. It's… personal." He said.

"Well geez… it's it about me or something?" she asked.

"Of course not… but it's about… my…. girlfriend." He blurted out, knowing damn well he didn't have a girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked sounding a tiny bit disappointed.

"Yeah. Why? You actually sound a little disappointed there princess." Chuckled Chris.

"Me? No… I just… was wondering." She said.

"Uh huh." He chuckled.

"Oh pulllease Chris… I am a married woman. What makes you think I would even want you… were enemies, remember?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Because… no woman can resist Y2J." he chuckled.

"Somehow… I think I can manage." She said.

"Ahh… that's what I love about you. You play hard to get… you don't just give it up to just anyone." He said. He then realized what he said and immediately burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked.

"I forgot I was talking to Stephanie McMahon HELMSLEY. The filthy….dirty… disgusting… skanky… brutal… bottom feeding… trash bag---"

"DON'T SAY IT." She yelled.

"Hoe." He simply said.

Stephanie threw a bag of chips at him and got him right in the face. She started laughing. "Bull's-eye."

"Nice one princess." He smirked.

"I am freezing." Stephanie said out of the blue.

They got quiet for a minute. Chris looked at his watch and noticed it was 6pm.

"Well… looks like we are stuck in here another night." He said.

"When do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked.

"I'm hoping by tomorrow. I got things I have to do." He said.

He would never admit it, but he loved every second that he got to spend with Stephanie. He even seemed to be bringing her out of her shell a little. He saw a different side of her, and he liked it. He wished they could be friends at lease.. but he knew that was totally out of the question. Stephanie hated him. And so did her jackass of a husband.

It seemed like the hours flew by. Because before they knew it, it was already 1am. By that time it had reached 13 degrees. They were freezing. Chris looked over and saw Stephanie shaking uncontrollably as she was wrapped in a ball. He got his blanket out and made the beds again.

"Come here." He simply said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here." He said again.

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him crazy.

"Because it's time for bed and it has to be 10 degrees up in here… if you don't get warm, you could end up dieing." He said jokingly… but was really serious.

"Uhh.. no… that's ok." She said.

"Stephanie… I know we don't necessarily get along… but I don't want you to die from the cold… now get your little ass under these covers." He said.

"Seriously… I'm fine." She said feeling a little uncomfortable. Chris could tell she was lying… her lips were practically turning blue.

"You're a hard headed little shit, aren't you?" Chris joked.

She looked over at him. "I'm a married woman… I don't feel comfortable lying in the bed with you." She said.

"Well.. actually we are on the floor… but you did it last night… and you slept fine… you stay out there and your going to be frozen by morning… and I do not want to wake up to see you a frozen hunk of ice." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Now come on… I got your area all nice and warm." He said.

She looked over at him.

"Come on so I can get some sleep…" he chuckled.

"You can go to sleep without me there." She said.

"I am not going to sleep until you get under these covers and get warm… look at you Steph.. your lips are blue." He said.

Stephanie hated to admit it, but he was right. It was DAMN cold. She glanced over at him one more time and gave in.

"Alright… but only because I can't take this cold much longer. Now if you so much as touch me during the night… I will have my husband personally kill you, understand?" she asked.

"Steph… what kind of man do you think I am? He asked.

"I don't know… but you told my husband you could take me right now if you wanted." She said seriously.

"Oh for crying out loud, Steph… that was to piss him off… do you honestly think I would do that?" he asked.

"How should I know." she said.

"Wow Steph….. stay out there and freeze." He chuckled.

"Ok." She said.

A minute later…

"Steph… I wont tell you again… get your ass under the covers… I can hear you chattering your teeth over there." He said.

She slowly walked over and then leaned down slowly. Chris was turned the other way. As she bent down to get under the covers, Chris out of no where grabbed her and rolled her around for a second. (He thought he was in heaven)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" she yelled.

Chris let go and immediately started laughing uncontrollably. "OH MY GOD!!!" he laughed. "You should have seen your face… that was the funniest shit I've ever seen…. even beats the other day when you ran into me." he laughed.

Stephanie smacked him HARD on the arm. "YOU JERK." She yelled.

"OUCH!" laughed Chris.

"Your such an asshole, you know that?" she said as she got under the covers.

"I know… sorry… I couldn't resist. God Steph, do you honestly think I would take advantage of you like that." he laughed.

"Hell if I know." she said, still a little annoyed.

"You're crazy." He chuckled as he got comfortable under the covers. She did the same. They were both silent for a minute.

"Good night, Steph." said Chris.

"….good night." She said softly.

As they laid there in the silence… she wondered what was happening between them. Of course they still weren't the best of friends…. but lately, all the time they spent together, they became closer. She realized just how much fun she had teasing him. She wondered what would happen once they got out of here. Would they still be enemies?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just cannot stop writing in this story. It's so funny. I hope you all like the next chapter. I still have many more to come. Reviews welcomed, and loved. :P Enjoy!! It's EXTRA long. O_O**

**Also, thanks to **_**Glamagirl, ShaunG, Rayanr55, & Renna33**_** for the reviews on Chapter 5/6.… you guys totally rock!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night quickly flew by. Stephanie woke up and felt totally rested. She could see that it wasn't day light just yet so she tried to lay there and fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She slowly got up so that she didn't wake up Chris. She realized how cold it was and rubbed her arms for a minute. She then looked at Chris's cell phone and noticed it was 5:32am. What she would do for a hot cup of coffee right now, she thought. She sat there a minute staring out the window. She saw that it was barely snowing. It looked like it was getting better. She sat there for 5 minutes and then walked over to grab something to eat.

"A candy bar for breakfast… this is killing me." she whispered to herself as she decided to eat a pack of cookies instead. As she sat there eating quietly, she noticed Chris's bag lying 3 feet away from him. Her curiosity got the best of her and she really wanted to know what was in that notebook of his that he desperately did not want her to see earlier. She tip toed over silently trying not to wake him… the last thing she wanted was him to see her going through his bag. She quietly grabbed the notebook out of his bag and went and sat down around the corner so that he couldn't see her. She then opened it and flipped through the pages until she saw the page that was marked. She began reading. As she read the lyrics… she about had a stroke.

_8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waitin'_

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Stephanie, she's a hottie in the wrestling ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she's watching wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like my Fozzy band  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some major money by the time she's forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she could of had

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

Cause she is takin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving' in a Trans-Am  
Doesn't want any other man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and curls all in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I'm talkin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She couldn't believe her eyes. CHRIS had wrote this? She thought back to all the times he picked on her and called her names. But why? If he really liked her then why be so mean to her? Obviously that wasn't going to make her fall for him. She just sat there with her jaw to the floor as she couldn't believe he actually had liked her this whole time.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. "I can't believe it."

She quickly got back up and stuck it in his bag before he got up. Just as she had stuck it in there, he yawned and stretched out.

"Good morning." She softly said.

"Good morning." He smiled. "It's not as cold as it has been."

"I know. It looks like it stopped snowing." Said Stephanie.

"Sweet." He said as he leaned up off the floor and stretched.

"Chris…" Stephanie said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look… I just wanted to talk to you about something" she said nervously.

"Ok." Said Chris.

"I kind of, sort of… saw the ---

Just then Chris's cell rang.

"Oh, hold on a second." Chris said as he answered the phone.

Stephanie nodded.

"Hello?" answered Chris.

"Let me talk to Stephanie." Said Hunter seeming annoyed.

"Here, it's big nose." Said Chris as he handed Stephanie the phone.

"Hey Hunter." Said Stephanie.

"Hey baby. I just found out the roads are open again… so the guys are coming over to unlock the doors." Said Hunter.

"Really? AWESOME." Smiled Stephanie.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

"The roads are open! Hunter sent some guys to come let us out, their on their way." Stephanie said.

"Oh." He simply said. Stephanie instantly saw the look of disappointment in his face.

"Hunter…I got to go. I'll talk to you soon." She said as she hung up. She then looked over at Chris, who was eating a bag of sun chips.

"You seem kind of disappointed." She blurted out.

"Huh?" he asked.

"When I said we are getting out of here, you seemed disappointed." Said Stephanie.

"No, of course not. I am thrilled to be getting out of here." Said Chris, which he really was disappointed. He didn't want their relationship to go back to the way it was.

"Uh huh." She smirked to herself.

"What was that about?" he chuckled.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"That smirk. Do you actually think I want to stay here with you?" laughed Chris.

Stephanie didn't say anything, she just smiled to herself because she knew the truth.

"Oh, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Chris.

Stephanie thought about it for second and decided not to blow the secret. She didn't know how Chris would react if she told him she read it while he was sleeping.

"Oh, never mind… it wasn't important." She said.

"Oh.. okay then." He said.

Minutes went by and they gathered their things and waited for the guys to come and let them out. They were both pretty quite.

"So… tell me, Chris, who's this girlfriend of yours? I bet she's hot, huh?" she said smirking.

Chris looked at her funny. "What makes you think she's hot? I mean, not that I date ugly chicks, but why you say that?" asked Chris.

"Oh… I don't know… I trust your judgment. I think you have great taste." She giggled, knowing it was HER.

"Alright, what's wrong with you? Your acting weird." Chuckled Chris.

Stephanie just giggled. "Nothing. I'm just making conversation. So tell me… what is she like?" she asked, curious as to what he would say.

"Umm… well… she's… uhh…" Chris stuttered out nervously.

"She must be something special because you can hardly find the words to describe her." Chuckled Stephanie.

For a second, Chris wondered if she knew. She was acting strange, and all of a sudden she was really into Chris's "girlfriend", which he didn't have.

"Yeah, umm… she's… great." Said Chris.

"What's her name?" smiled Stephanie. She was enjoying ever second of this.

"Umm…" he paused. "Why do you care?" asked Chris.

"I want to know!! Now what is her name?" she asked.

"Her name is… Sarah." He blurted out.

"Sarah, huh? What color hair does she have?" she asked, trying not to seem TOO curious. He might get suspicious.

"Brunette." Chris admitted.

"Nice. I always knew guys were more into brunettes then dumb blondes." Smiled Stephanie. "So… tell me, how old is she?"

"Geez, Steph… Idk." He said getting a little annoyed by all the questions.

"You don't even know how old your girlfriend is?" chuckled Stephanie.

"I think she's like twenty….four… or something like that." blurted out Chris. He didn't think Stephanie would even pick up on it.

"Nice age. I'm 24 as well." She smirked.

"Lovely. So… what's up with your father and making that match between Rock and Kurt last week?" he asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Hmm.. I don't know." she said as she blew it off. "So why are you dating this chick, I mean, what's so special about her?" she continued.

"What is with these questions, are you extremely jealous of her?" asked Chris.

Stephanie chuckled to herself. "Why? I have no reason to be. She already sounds so much like me. I want to meet her." She blurted out.

"Uhh… she never comes to the shows with me." he quickly said.

"Well that's ok. Call her up. I'll send a plane ticket for her." Smiled Stephanie.

"What?" asked Chris.

"I want to meet her!" she said.

"Ummm… ok… maybe I'll call her up soon. I have a lot to do when I get out of here." Said Chris.

"Well, you have a phone… why not call her? I'm sure she's worried since you haven't called her the entire time." Said Stephanie, thinking she had him caught.

Caught Chris totally off guard. "Umm… well… I can't." he quickly said trying to think of a reason why.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"She's…. on a business trip… she'll be gone a few more days. She told me not to call cause she'll be really busy." He lied.

"Oh, I see. What does she do?" asked Stephanie.

"OH MY GOD… Steph, who cares… stop asking me questions." He said.

"Fine." She chuckled.

A minute later…

"So… have you ever slept with her?" she kept going on.

Chris sighed. "No, were not in that stage yet."

"So I'm sure you dream about it all the time, right? Her soft brown hair all around you… her soft full lips touching yours… her naked body underneath yours… her---

"Umm, Steph… is there something you want to share?" he asked, looking at her kind of shocked.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. "But no, the question is… do you?" she smirked.

"Huh?" asked Chris.

"Funny thing… I got up this morning… and well, don't be mad… but I let my curiosity get the best of me, and I walked over to your---

Just then the guy came and unlocked the door. It caught both their attention, and the immediately grabbed their things and walked over to the door.

"Hey guys… I'm so sorry about this. We didn't know anyone else was in here when we locked up. Are you two alright?" asked the man.

"Where fine. It was pretty cold, but we managed to stay alive." Joked Chris.

"Yeah, eating candy bars for 3 days isn't what I call "managed". Stephanie complained.

"I'm so sorry ma'm, I'm glad there was food in there for you guys though." said the man.

"Ignore her, she's a bit of a whiner." Chris chuckled.

"Ugh!" said Stephanie as she gave Chris a evil look.

"Is there anyone else in here?" asked the man.

"Nope, just us." Said Chris.

"Alright. I'll be closing the doors, do you both have all your belongings?" asked the man.

"Yes sir." Said Chris.

"Alright." Said the man as he closed the doors.

Chris and Stephanie walked over to the sidewalk. The sun was shining, it wasn't snowing, and it was a gorgeous day. It was still pretty chilly, but the sun warmed it up a bit.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" asked Chris.

"Umm.. well I need to call Hunter and make sure he's on his way to pick me up." Said Stephanie.

"Alright. Here." He said as he handed her the phone. He watched her as she dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. Chris hated to leave her. Over the past few days, being stuck with her in the arena, he fell for her even harder. He had never got to spend that much personal time with her, and he wished it didn't have to end. He stood there staring at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. God she was beautiful. Like an angel. Even though, she was no angel. By any means. But the way her hair would flow in the wind, and the way she smiled when she was happy, and the way she would frown when she was sad, and the way she laughed, and the way she pouted when she didn't get her way, and the way she would be herself when no one was around… she truly fascinated him. He thought many times before… Am I in love with her? He never knew for sure. But today, after spending those 3 days with him, he knew. He was in love.

"Hello?" answered Hunter.

"Hey baby. Are you on your way? Were out now." Stephanie said.

"I'm like 5 minutes from you." Said Hunter.

"Oh ok. Alright babe… I'll see you when you get here." She said.

"Alright babe, I love you, bye." Hunter said.

"Love you too, Bye." She said as she hung up.

Chris rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. What did she POSSIBLY see in Hunter? He was a prick. She could do SO much better. Like, me.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes." She said as she handed him the phone back. She suddenly remembered the photo of her that he had on his phone the other day. She smiled to herself as she knew now why it was on there.

"Well… guess this is it." He said.

"Are you calling a cab? I mean, we can give you a ride to the airport, it would save you some money." She quickly spoke up, but suddenly feeling stupid as he started laughing.

As much as he wanted to spend even MORE time with her, he knew Hunter wouldn't go for it. "Nah, I'm fine princess… your hubby wouldn't like that."

"So? I am his wife, he does as I say." She said.

Chris chuckled. "Nah really, I'm fine. But thanks." He said.

They stood there a second feeling kind of awkward, like there was this attraction between them, but no one could speak up and admit it.

"…umm.. listen… thanks for… you know… everything." She stuttered out.

"Like what?" he smiled.

"Well you know, for sharing your blanket… and entertaining me. I would have died if I would have been alone for 3 days." She admitted.

"No problem." He smiled. "And I must admit, your definitely entertaining company as well." He laughed.

"Why is that?" she smirked.

"Well you are hilarious… of course I'll never admit that later… but… you and the notebook, and you and the whole blanket incident where I scared you half to dead rolling you around…" he stopped and laughed.

"OH… before Hunter comes… I was trying to tell you earlier that this morning when I woke up… and like I said before, don't get mad at me… but I let my curiosity get the best of me and I walked over and saw your---

Just then a limo pulled up and Hunter got out.

"Steph!" he said as he rushed over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Chris watched on, totally disgusted. Hunter shot him an evil look.

"Hey Hunter!!" she smiled. Chris watched her closely. There was no doubt she loved him. Her face lit up every time he was near her. He then saw his cab pull up behind the limo. Stephanie was so wrapped up in Hunter that she didn't even notice. Chris decided to just leave the two, and so he got in his cab and they drove off. A minute later Stephanie went to turn around to look at Chris and noticed he wasn't there.

"Where…. Where did Chris go?" she asked.

"Who cares… come on, let's go." He said as he hopped in the limo. Stephanie took one last look around and then got inside the limo, and they headed off. She knew she would see him again the next day, because they had Raw in St Louis. She wondered what their relationship was going to be like now. Would it go back to the way it was before?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I lost my computer there for almost a month. This chapter isn't the best, but it'll get better once I get back into my story mode. lol. Enjoy...feel free to review. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to rise, Stephanie stretched out and yawned. She slept like a baby. After spending 3 days sleeping on a hard cold floor, she was happy to be back in her own cozy bed. She looked over and noticed Hunter sleeping like a rock. She slid out out of bed and went downstairs to make her some coffee. As soon as it was made, she poured her a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. She thought back to the night she first got stuck in the arena and thought she was alone. A smile spread across her face as she remembered all the fun they had teasing each other while they were both locked inside the arena. She knew she couldn't just let his little secret slid, oh no. She was going to milk it for all it was worth. She couldn't wait until the meeting that morning. She knew Chris would be there. She looked up at the clock and realized it was almost 7am. She knew the meeting started at 9am, so she poured Hunter a cup of coffee and headed upstairs. She walked over and sat down next to Hunter.

"Baby... wake up." she said as she gently shook him. "We gotta get ready for the meeting this morning." she said in her soft, sweet voice as she was gently running her fingers through his hair. Hunter always loved her waking him up in the morning. She was so gentle and sweet. She knew he wasn't necessarily a morning person... so she often put him in a good mood when she would baby talk him in the morning.

"Awww, do we have to go?" he complained.

"Oh course we do, my dad would kick both our butts if we didn't show up. This meeting has a lot to do with us." she said. Hunter sighed and stretched out.

"Come on baby, I brought you some coffee." she smiled sweetly.

A huge smile spread across his face as he leaned up and took the cup and began sipping on the coffee. "Oh that's good." he said as the hot coffee melted in his mouth.

Stephanie giggled softly and stood up. "I'm going to get a quick shower... you better be up by the time I get done." she smiled.

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled.

An hour later and a half later it was 8:30am and they arrived 30 minutes early at the WWE headquarters.

"Honey, I'm going to go grab a couple bagels... you want one?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll take one of those banana muffins with nuts." she said as she licked her lips just thinking about how good a muffin sounded right then.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he headed the other direction to the breakfast cafe.

Stephanie saw that the door was shut and figured Vince was in the office alone so she walked on in and to her surprise, Chris was already in there sitting alone with Vince.

"Oh, I'm sorry... was I interrupting something?" she asked as she all of a sudden got butterflies.

"Oh no, come on in... Chris is just here a bit early." Vince said.

Stephanie felt a little awkward and didn't know exactly what to say to Chris. She didn't know weather or not they were back to their old selves again. She sat down across from Chris and began taking out her notes.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" smirked Jericho. It totally caught Stephanie off guard and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry... good morning." she said as she blushed a little.

Vince looked up at the two and noticed how different they were acting. Normally they would not only ignore each other, but would insult each other as well. He also knew they were locked in the arena for nearly 3 days so all that ran through his mind was what had happened between the two.

"So where's Hunter?" Vince asked.

"Oh, he's getting us some breakfast." said Stephanie.

"I'm guessing this time it isn't a candy bar?" chucked Chris.

Stephanie smiled. "No, not exactly."

"So... what happened between you two?" asked Vince.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

"What happened when you two were locked up in the arena? Did you two rip each other's heads off?" asked Vince as he smirked.

"Not exactly." said Stephanie. "At first it wasn't very pleasant, but after the first day...it wasn't so bad." she smiled as she was writing something on her notes.

"Well that's good." said Vince as he continued filling out his paperwork.

Just then Hunter walked in and noticed Chris sitting there. He walked over and sat by Stephanie.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Hunter in a not so pleasant mood.

"I'm here for the meeting... what do you think?" said Chris as he gave him a rude look. God he couldn't stand Hunter.

"Whatever.... here you go babe. I got you a cappuccino as well.. I figured you might like one." he said as he smiled at Stephanie.

"Thanks babe." she said as she began eating her muffin.

Chris just stared at her. Hunter watched him a few seconds and then got annoyed. "May I ask why you are staring at my wife?" Hunter asked rudely.

Vince looked up and watched the two.

"I'm not... I was just looking at her muffin... Jesus... you need to chill out, Hunter." said Chris rudely.

"Alright you two... this is a meeting, not a wrestling ring." said Vince. Stephanie just looked up at the two. She thought it was kind of funny. She got the sense that Hunter was maybe a little jealous of Chris... because of the 3 days they spent locked in a arena.

"Sorry Vince." said Hunter. Chris couldn't stand Hunter. He was such an ass kisser. He would kneel down and kiss Vince's feet if Vince asked him too.

"Hey there's an extra muffin if you would like one, Chris?" asked Stephanie. Chris's head shot up. He was surprised that Stephanie was being so nice to him while sitting next to Hunter and her father of all people.

"What are you kidding? I paid 2 bucks for that muffin." said Hunter as he stared at Stephanie a little funny.

Stephanie couldn't help but immediately burst out laughing at the look on Hunter's face. "HUNTER... stop being so rude. It was only 2 bucks... I'll pay you back, I promise." she chuckled.

"Nah... it's alright." smiled Chris.

"No really... I know you want it... you've been staring at my muffin for 10 minutes." she smirked.

"Yeah... I don't think it was the muffin he was staring at." mumbled Hunter.

"What was that?" asked Stephanie as she didn't quiet hear him.

"Nothing." smiled Hunter.

Chris shot him a evil look. Stephanie could see the tension between the two.

Stephanie nodded her head and handed Chris the muffin. "These muffins are delicious. They're my favorite." Stephanie smiled.

Chris heart melted. God she was beautiful. He wished she was single. But still, even if she was, that didn't mean he ever had a chance with her.

"Well thank you." Chris smiled. He never took his eyes off of her. He tried not to make it too obviously though.

"What's going on between you two? You two are acting like best friends now." said Hunter.

"Nothing... I was just trying to be nice." said Stephanie.

"Yeah, but...no offense Steph, but your never nice." said Hunter.

Chris couldn't believe he just said that to her. "Yeah, I heard the same thing about you." Chris blurted out.

Stephanie's head shot up and she wondered whether or not he meant what she had told him a few days before.

"Excuse me?" asked Hunter as he looked at Chris. Vince just sat and watched the two. He found it quite amusing.

"Did I stutter? I know you heard me." said Chris, who was getting defensive over Stephanie.

"What do you mean by "Thats what you've heard about me." asked Hunter.

"Nothing. Forget it." Chris said.

"No... your going to tell me what you meant by that." said Hunter.

"Alright fine... your wife over here doesn't think you treat her all that well." blurted out Chris.

Stephanie's eyes widen as she did NOT want to be caught in the middle... but it was too late.

"Is that true? What have you been telling him?" asked Hunter.

"I..I..I did not!" blurted out Stephanie.

"Yes, you did. You told me you couldn't think of anything nice he has done for you.... OH, except the flowers. Whoop De Do." said Chris sarcastically.

Stephanie remembered their conversation now and was totally shocked that Chris blurted that out.

"You did?" asked Hunter as he looked over at her.

"I...I don't recall that at all." she lied.

"Oh yes you do. You remember perfectly what I'm talking about." said Chris.

"OK... why has this conversation turned on me now?" she asked getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry Steph, I just needed to bring up a point." said Chris.

"...and that point is??" asked Hunter.

"That you treat her like crap... you never do anything nice for her." said Chris.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just brought her breakfast. Who the hell are you anyway to say what I do? Your not there behind closed doors, you have no idea what goes on." snapped Hunter.

"Yeah, sure...whatever.." said Chris as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even care?" asked Hunter.

"I don't... I was just bringing up the truth... so shoot me for it." said Chris.

"Trust me, I would if I had a loaded gun right here next to me." blurted out Hunter.

"HUNTER." yelled out Stephanie.

"OK you two... that's enough. This meeting is going to start in 10 minutes... cut it out." said Vince. Everyone got quiet.

Stephanie wanted to get Chris back for putting her on the spot like that. And she had a good idea how to embarrass the hell out of him. She had already memorized the song Chris had wrote... it was catchy and she loved it. She began singing it out loud.

"_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waiting, to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me_." she sang

Everyone looked up at her and listened. Stephanie smiled as she knew the next part would get him.

"_Her name is Stephanie, she's a hottie in the wrestling ring, she wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_." she continued to sing.

Chris totally freaked out and choked on his muffin. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. Stephanie smiled to herself and sung on... she wasn't done torturing him just yet.

"_And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing...she doesn't notice me! Cause she is watching wrestling, creamin' over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes...It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me, then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me!"...as I fail miserably, trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!" _she continued singing.

She knew she wasn't going to go farther then the next line... she didn't want Chris busted. But she figured she'd try and scare him. Chris's eyes were widened as he knew what was coming next.

"_She likes the Godsmack and I like my fozz----_

"OoOoOoK...that's enough..." Chris said nervously.

Stephanie smirked. "What's wrong, Chris? You don't like my little song." she chuckled.

"I thought it was GREAT... where did you hear that song at? Did you make it up?" asked Hunter.

She looked over at Chris and saw him sweating bullets. She figured he had had enough. "Just something I made up." she smiled.

"Wow, it's good. I love the part where you said your "creaming over tough guys"... that part is about me right?" smirked Hunter.

"Of course." she smirked.

Chris had a disgusted look on his face. But he didn't dare say anything. He couldn't BELIEVE she had read it. When did she happen to see it? He made sure to keep it close to him at all times... he had no idea how she got a hold of that notebook and read his little "secret".

Vince had looked over at Chris and saw he looked like a nervous wreck. "Chris, you alright?" Vince asked with a concern look on his face.

"Huh?...Oh.. yeah, of course.. I'm fine.. why wouldn't I be fine?" asked a paranoid Chris. Hunter and Stephanie looked over at him like he was crazy. Stephanie chuckled to herself. She got him.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter posted. It's not the best of chapters but it's what it is. I am going to be taking a little break from this because I need to come up with some new idea's of what to do with this story. It wont be that long of a wait though. Anyways, review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Be honest. :) Read and enjoy. :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just then all the superstars started rushing in at the last minute and they all took their seats. After the meeting was over they got up from their seats and headed out the door. Chris wanted nothing more then to walk up to Stephanie and speak to her privately, but he knew that wasn't possible right now because she was with Hunter. He knew later that night they had a show, so he figured he would talk to her then.

The hours flew by, and before he knew it, he was headed for the show. He couldn't help but think...what was he going to say to her? She had flat out read the letter, she knew it was about her. The lyrics were way to obvious. How embarrassing. He only hoped she didn't tell Hunter and the rest of the locker-room about his little secret. He would DIE for sure. As he made his way inside, he saw Stephanie over by Vince talking. He saw that she noticed him and she gave him a funny look. He walked right on by and stared at the floor.

Stephanie finally finished discussing that night's show with her father, and she headed for her locker-room. The thought of Chris entered her mind, and for a split second, she felt butterflies. She chuckled at herself as she headed on in the locker-room that her and the game shared.

"Hey babe, where you been?" asked Hunter.

"Well I was talking to dad, and it seems as if he is giving you ANOTHER match with Chris. AND...it's no DQ." Stephanie said as she looked slightly annoyed.

"...and that bothers you why?" asked Hunter as he began taking his wrestling gear out.

"Well you've faced him 2 weeks in a row." said Stephanie.

"Good. I don't like him. Makes me happy I have a one on one match with him tonight." smiled Hunter. "..and I need you there to help me."

"What?" she asked as he knocked her out of her "chrissy" daze. She didn't know what was up with her now days.

"I want you to distract him tonight so that I can up my chances of winning." said Hunter.

"Hunter... I really don't feel like going out there." she said, hoping he didn't need her that bad. The truth was, she didn't want to hurt Chris. Not now. They were almost friends, or at lease she hoped so.

"But I need you. You didn't go out there last week, and now some are starting to wonder why." said Hunter.

"So... you don't need me... I'm..I'm just a woman, your the GAME, you got this." she said hoping it worked.

"Your coming with me, end of story." he said as he began lacing up his boots.

Stephanie was fuming. How dare he control her! She was a McMahon! She stormed out of the locker-room and leaned against the wall. She just needed to be alone right now. Just then, Chris walked up. She hadn't even noticed until he cleared his throat.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Hey." she repeated.

"So... whats up?" Chris asked.

Stephanie chuckled. "I'm not going to reveal your little secret, Chris... so you can calm yourself down." she said as she smirked at him.

"I..I didn't...I didn't think..." he stuttered as Stephanie interrupted.

"Your cute when your all nervous." she said as she smiled innocently.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at himself. "So I have a match tonight with your... "husband"... are you going out there?" he asked, wondering if she planned on getting involved like she always had before.

"I didn't want to, but Hunter is forcing me to go out there." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh.... well uh... what are you going to do?" he asked, seeming a little nervous.

"I'll be out there. Can't wait to see you out there." she said as she grinned and headed back into her locker-room.

"_Did she just flirt with me_?" thought Chris to himself. He had no idea who's side she was on. It was obvious to him she was going to be on her husband's side. After all, they were married. He knew no matter what she did, he couldn't harm her. He would just have to take it if she turned on him in the ring.

An hour flew by and it was time for the main event. Triple H vs Chris Jericho. First Chris Jericho came down the ramp and waited for Stephanie and Hunter to make their way down. As they came out, he watched Stephanie closely. He had to admit, it was so weird to be around her now knowing she knew his little secret. But she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed completely flattered. He watched her close for a split second, and couldn't read her at all.

As the match begun, Stephanie began to root for her husband. Chris knew then, she was there to screw him out of the match probably. After 10 minutes into the match, Chris hit him a few times with a chair. It completely knocked Hunter out. Chris was just getting him into the Walls Of Jericho. That's when he felt Stephanie stop him. He turned around and saw her standing 2 feet away from him. She froze, but she didn't look worried. Just then a great idea popped into Chris's head. The only way he could get her out of the ring, and maybe get a little satisfaction for himself, was to kiss her. He figured he'd catch hell for it after-wards, but he had dreamed of that moment for a LONG time. Suddenly, out of no where...Chris grabbed Stephanie's arms. Stephanie gave him a look that shot out "what the hell are you doing?"... he then quickly pulled her to him and laid a big one on her. The entire audience went nuts. Hunter was still out cold. After what seemed like eternity, Chris finally let go. Stephanie stood there completely speechless. She didn't move. She just stood there. Her jaw was to the floor. She couldn't believe he just did that.

Chris smiled at her and walked over to Hunter and pinned him, 1..2..3. She still stood there in complete shock. The audience had no idea what was going on, but they loved it. Chris then got out of the ring and headed back up the ramp, turning to her once more, and smiled. After a few minutes, Hunter was taking back by the doctors. Stephanie followed.

"Is he alright?" Stephanie asked.

"He'll be fine. He just got hit in the head pretty hard. He should be fine in an hour." smiled the doctor.

"Ok, well if he wakes up, tell him I'll be right back." she smiled as she headed to Chris's locker-room.

Once she approached his door, she took a deep breath, and then knocked softly. She had no idea what she was going to say. She was just going to ask him what the hell he just did. She wasn't mad...she just knew Hunter would be.

"It's open!" yelled Chris inside his locker-room. Stephanie walked on in.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, seeming a little agitated as she walked over to Chris as he was sitting on the couch, unlacing his boots.

"What was what?" asked Chris, knowing damn well what she meant.

"What do you mean "what was what"....you know what I mean....why did you kiss me?" asked Stephanie, who now was standing directly in front of Chris with her hands on her hips.

Chris smiled as he recognized her as being her old self. He then stood up.

"Look Stephanie, I did it to get you out of the ring." said Chris calmly.

"Oh yeah, what if I told you I don't believe a damn word you say." said Stephanie, who was beginning to sound a lot like her old self.

"What's the big deal...it was just a kiss. It's not like the world came to an end." said Chris as he lightly chuckled.

"It just did for you. When Hunter gets a hold of you, your doomed." she said.

Chris chuckled for a second. "I'm not worried about him at all." Chris said honestly.

"Well you should be, he will be full of rage when he is back to normal here in a few." she said, still freaking out.

Chris stood there a second. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm...I'm not! I'm just worried about what Hunter's going to do to you, that's all." she admitted.

"Yeah, sure." said Chris as he chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Stephanie, who gave him a confused look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked it." Chris blurted out.

"LIKED IT? What makes you think that? I'm a married woman!" She said as she paused, and then chuckled. "Please Chris...in fact, your the one that likes ME, remember?" she said as she chuckled.

"So if I kissed you right now you could pull away?" he asked, seeming a little amused.

Stephanie didn't think for one second he'd actually lean in and kiss her again. She was a married woman!

"Of course I could." she said as she gave him an amused look.

Out of no where Chris grabbed the back of her head and pushed her to him. Their lips locked and Stephanie was so shocked she didn't move. In fact, she enjoyed it. Every second of it. The innocent little kiss soon turned to a completely passionate one. Chris backed her up against the wall while pinning her hands above her head. She let a soft moan escape her mouth as he pushed himself closer to her body. She hadn't had this much passion in...YEARS! As it continued, Hunter was already up and going. He was trying to find Stephanie. After not being able to find her in their own locker-room... he happened to give Chris a little visit. Without even knocking on the door, Hunter came flying in. He looked to his right and saw Chris and Stephanie immediately let go of each other. They were completely busted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I kinda had writers block...but I am back to normal now. I now know where I want this story to go. :D **

**I made it extremely long since I havent updated in awhile. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Hunter just stood there a few seconds and saw them look over at him. Stephanie looked like the innocent victim, while Chris looked like he was totally taking advantage of her.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing with my wife???" fumed Hunter.

"Calm down there, Jerky...it's not what you think..." Chris said as he didn't even have a chance to finish when Hunter came over and started throwing punches at his face. Stephanie quickly backed away....feeling SO guilty. She knew she had to do something...this wasn't just Chris's fault.

Stephanie rushed over to Hunter to try and pull him off of Chris.

"Hunter!! STOP!! Your going to kill him....get off of him!!!" she continued to yell.

Out of no where Hunter pushed her backwards to try and get her off of him. He didn't realize just how hard he shoved her until he heard a loud boom. He turned to see that he had pushed her so hard that she fell against the couch and flipped backwards. She was ok, she was just PISSED.

Hunter went to go see if she was alright when Chris immediately grabbed Hunter and started swinging. Stephanie just sat there a second not able to believe Hunter had just pushed her. Of course Hunter didn't mean to, he felt bad.

Stephanie hated to be stuck in the middle of this...here she was, torn between two lovers. There was no doubt in her mind that ever since those 3 days trapped inside an arena, she fell for Chris even harder. She just never admitted it. She was still so angry that Hunter pushed her that she simply got up, walked up to the door, and slammed the door behind her, leaving Chris and Hunter still swapping punches. As soon as Chris heard a loud bang, he turned to see she had left. Since Hunter was down and out, he got off of Hunter and he ran after her. He finally caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Steph...wait... where are you going?" asked Chris.

"I have to get out of here... I can't even think straight." she said as she appeared to be looking for her limo driver.

"Are you ok? I saw what he did..." Chris said as he gently grabbed her hand.

She quickly shook him off. "I'm fine ok.. I just need to leave and get out of here." she said.

Just then her limo driver was pulling up. He didn't want her to go...and he wasn't going to let her by any means...this was it...he was going to make her listen to him. He didn't want to wait for a week to see her again...he wanted to talk TONIGHT...and alone.

"Stephanie...WAIT..." he said as he saw Stephanie start to open the door to her limo.

She turned back to look at him, with one foot inside the limo. "What?"

"I... I love you." Chris admitted. It took everything he had to admit that to her. It's something he had held inside for a long time. Something in his voice was so sincere when he said it. It made Stephanie freeze for a second.

"What?" she asked, even though she knew what he said.

"I love you...I always have... look, can't we both go somewhere and talk? Please? Hunter wont even have to know." Chris said... almost like he was begging.

"I... I guess so." Stephanie said, still completely shocked that her biggest enemy had just admitted to being in love with her. "Hop in." she said as she went ahead and got inside. Chris followed and they took off. The car ride to the hotel was kind of quite since the limo driver was right there in the front. The hotel was only down the road. As soon as they arrived they checked in and made their way to her hotel room. As soon as they got inside and closed the door, they didn't even say a word. They put their things down and Chris pulled Stephanie to him and started kissing her. She went along with it. In a matter of seconds they were backed against the wall going at it.

"Um, Chris?" Stephanie said, almost like she was nervous or something. Chris continued kissing her neck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think we should be doing this." she said.

"You want me to stop?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"....no." she said as there was a bit of a tremble in her voice. She wanted it...but she knew they shouldn't be doing this.

Chris picked her up and carried her to the bed. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they had made love the entire night, until the sun came up. Afterwards they took a short nap. Chris woke up around 8am and noticed Stephanie still sleeping. He smiled as he watched her lye there so peacefully. He gently got up, making sure he didn't wake her up, and he went to take a shower. 10 minutes into his shower Stephanie awoke. She stretched out and looked around. She heard the shower running. All of a sudden she felt terrible. Afterall, she was a married woman... and she had just committed the ultimate sin, and slept with another man. She didn't regret sleeping with Chris, she loved him... but she loved her husband too. She didn't know what to do. She felt so confused. So trapped. Without a word, she got her things and slipped out before Chris even knew.

As Chris came out of the shower, he saw that the bed was made, and that Stephanie was no where to be found. He then saw a letter on the bed. He sat down as he read it.

_Chris,_

_Good morning! I'm sorry I had to leave so sudden, but I do have a husband waiting at home, and I am pretty sure he wont be in the best of moods. I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy last night... it was amazing....but I don't think we should continue this anymore. I'm sorry._

_-Steph_

When Chris read that, it broke his heart. He had just admitted that he loved her, but she was going back to her husband. But he wasn't giving up just yet. Stephanie was everything he ever wanted and needed, and he was going to show her just how much he loved her.

He sat around in the hotel room until check-out time. He knew he wouldn't see her for another 3 days. He sighed as he grabbed his bags and headed to the airport.

Meanwhile, Stephanie arrived back home. She dreaded going in there because she knew Hunter was probably fuming from her taking off last night without a single word. She opened the door and headed in to the living room.

"Hunter?" she called out. He walked out of the kitchen and for a moment they stared.

"Steph... you alright?" Hunter asked as he slowly starting walking towards her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Steph, listen...about last night... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard...I was caught up in the middle of what Chris had just done to you and all I wanted to do was kill him." Hunter said as he paused. Stephanie suddenly felt guilty. She couldn't let Hunter think it was all Chris's fault...that wouldn't be right.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, Hunter...I'm fine... look, we need to talk about Chris." Stephanie said as she sat her things down.

"I know... I'll kick his ass for what he did to you on Monday. I promise!" Hunter stated.

Stephanie looked down as she sighed. "Hunter...that won't be necessary." she said.

"Why not?" Hunter asked as he glanced at Stephanie with a rather concerned look on his face.

Stephanie took a deep breath and let it out. If Hunter was going to leave her over this, then she knew he just wasn't the one. But she was still afraid of what he was going to say.

"Hunter...it wasn't all Chris's fault." she said as she was staring down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, looking confused. It still hadn't registered in his brain that there was something going on between the two.

"I um... I was kissing him too." she admitted as she started getting a little nervous.

For a second, no words were said. Stephanie stared at the floor and Hunter just looked at her like she was lying or something. Finally he spoke up.

"What? Why? You two hate each other." Hunter said.

"We did... but... we certainly don't anymore." she said honestly.

"So what are you saying, Steph? You want to be with Chris??" Hunter asked as he was still pretty calm.

"No... I... I just wanted you to know it wasn't all his fault." she said.

"....Why did you kiss him?" asked Hunter.

Stephanie sat there a second. What she wanted to say was she did it because she was in love with him too... but she couldn't tell him that.

"I...I don't know." she lied.

"So how long have these feelings between you two been going on?" asked Hunter.

"I..I don't know." she lied again.

"Stephanie... when did you start feeling something for Chris?" asked Hunter again.

She figured what the hell... she atlease owed it to him to be honest. "Since we got stuck in the arena." she admitted.

"I knew it." Hunter said as he paused. "What went on those days in the arena? Did you two sleep together?" Hunter asked as he was now getting a little angry.

"No!... not in the arena." Stephanie blurted out.

"Oh!! So you two slept together somewhere else then??" Hunter asked as he was now getting upset.

"Hunter... listen to me.. I made a mistake ok... I've been confused lately.... and it's like I'm torn between two men. I don't know what to do." she said.

Hunter just sat there a second. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Hunter really loved Stephanie and there was no way he was going to lose her.

"What do you feel right now? And be honest...I'm not going to get angry." he said.

It took a second, but Stephanie finally came clean. "I'm in love with you...and Chris." she said as she looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she ever saw.

Hunter sat there a minute trying to take all of this in. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Hunter...I don't want to hurt anyone...it just sorta happened." she said.

"Who do you love more?" Hunter dared to ask.

After a pause for a second, Stephanie spoke. "I don't know."

"Stephanie... you know how much I love you... your my entire world. I can't even imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you... I mean, I was always there for you... was Chris? No... because he was too busy insulting you all those nights. Don't you remember?" Hunter asked. "And I was the one that defended you!" he added.

"But he never meant any of those things... he's always loved me." Stephanie said as a small smile came across her face.

"I don't buy it, Steph... a man that loves a woman doesn't go around insulting them for years. Your obviously very confused about how you feel... I mean... what about all those times we talked about having children?" he asked.

Before she could say anything Hunter spoke up.

"Stephanie... you have to choose...you cant have us both. And I'm the one your married to...we've been married for 2 years... are you gonna throw all this away because your sudden feelings for Chris? I mean...don't you love me?" asked Hunter. The way he said it made her feel SO guilty. She couldn't even look at him. He never deserved this... and she felt terrible.

"I know... I don't know what's came over me lately... your right... were married... and I can't let other "feelings" get in the way of our marriage... I'm sorry, Hunter." she said as she wiped a single tear from her eye.

Hunter pulled her close and gave her a hug. "It's alright, Stephanie... just please promise me that you'll stay away from Chris. I'd die if I ever lost you. Please Steph.." he said as he started crying. It completely shocked Stephanie, because she had NEVER seen Hunter cry... only when his best friend, Owen Hart, was killed.

"I promise." she said, even though she felt terrible. She decided right then and there, she would continue on with her marriage and leave Chris in the past. She started to think maybe she was crazy...maybe it was just lust with Chris.

3 days went by... and it was finally time for Raw. Stephanie and Hunter decided to arrive a little later. Chris was one of the first people there. He wanted to see Stephanie... the 3 days apart seemed like YEARS. He waited impatiently at the entrance hoping to catch her soon without Hunter.

Stephanie and Hunter finally arrived around 8:15pm. They were hand in hand as they walked up to the entrance. As soon as they opened the doors, they both spotted Chris standing nearby. Stephanie quickly put her head down as she walked by. She hoped for Chris's sake, that he didn't come over. Hunter was fuming...but he let it go. He was going to have a talk with him tonight though. Chris just watched them go by. He noticed Stephanie ignoring him... he knew something was up... he was going to get her alone tonight.

"You go on in your locker-room and get ready for your match...I'll ask dad who your opponent for tonight is." Stephanie smiled as she started walking towards Vince's office.

"Um, I'll go with you." Hunter quickly added. The truth was, he was NOT going to let her be alone in this arena. He didn't want Chris to run into her. He honestly didn't trust either one of them.

"Ok.." she said as they walked on in Vince's office.

"Hey you two... how's it going?" said Vince.

"Hey daddy... we just wanted to know who Hunter's opponent is tonight?" asked Stephanie.

"Um.. let me see." Vince said as he grabbed that night's schedule. "You'll be facing Jericho in a no DQ." said Vince.

"WHAT??!!" Stephanie yelled. She yelled so loud that Vince kinda jumped.

"Something wrong? I figured Hunter would love that." Vince said.

"I do." smiled Hunter. Stephanie smacked him on the arm. "Ouch...what was that for?" asked Hunter.

"Daddy NO...he faces Jericho every week...give him someone else." Stephanie complained. Truth was, she didn't want to get near Chris tonight... she DID... but then again she didn't. She knew she'd lose control if she did, and she wouldn't be held responsible for her own actions.

"I'm sorry... it's already set. I can't change it." Vince said.

"Great." Stephanie said as she walked out and slammed the door. Vince just kinda looked over at Hunter like "_what's her problem_".

Hunter followed Stephanie into their locker-room. "Stephanie...you alright? You kinda lost it in there. What's wrong?" asked Hunter.

"Hunter...I don't want the two men I love to face each other..." she then immediately regretted blurting that out when she saw Hunter's face drop.

"Hunter...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that... I just... I don't want you or him to get hurt." she said.

"You still love him don't you? I thought we agreed that you'd forget the whole thing ever happened." Hunter said...getting a little angry.

"I did.. I'm sorry." she simply said.

"It's alright." Hunter said calmly as he sat down. After a few quiet minutes, he spoke up. "I don't want you coming to ringside tonight.. I'll be so distracted that I'll probably lose."

"Ok...that's fine. I'll stay here." she simply said.

"Thanks Steph." smiled Hunter as he got up.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I have one thing I have to take care of...I'll be back in a minute." said Hunter.

"Ok...hurry back." she smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

A few minutes later Chris got a knock on his door. He thought it was Stephanie. He looked very disappointed when he saw it was Hunter.

"Sorry Chris... did you think it was someone else? Maybe someone's WIFE." Hunter yelled out.

"What's your problem man?" asked Chris.

Hunter quickly pushed himself and Chris inside his locker-room and slammed the door shut. Took Chris by surprise.

"Look here Jericho. My wife is on the verge of leaving me for you... I am telling you RIGHT NOW...stay away from Stephanie. If I see you near her, I am going to tear you apart. You got that, Chris?" Hunter said firmly.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Stephanie is thinking of leaving you for me?" Chris said as a HUGE smile came across his face. This pissed Hunter off even more.

"NO...she told me it was OVER between you two... she said were going to work out this marriage. So I'm telling you Chris...this little "thing" you two had...it stops right now. Got it?" Hunter said.

"Yeah..whatever. Will you leave now? I have a match to get ready for." Chris said.

They sat there and stared each other down for a few seconds before Hunter finally made his way out.

That night went pretty fast. Before they knew it, it was time for the main event. Triple H vs Chris Jericho in a no DQ match. Hunter and Chris made their way out there. The match was underway and they beat the crap out of each other for 10 minutes nonstop. Once Chris had Hunter down and out...he stood there a second. The audience watched him carefully, trying to figure out just what he was going to do next. An idea suddenly popped into Chris's head. With Hunter down and out, he finally had a chance to go talk to Stephanie. Chris quickly grabbed a chair and hit Hunter a few times, to make sure he STAYS down and out so that he can go talk to Stephanie for a few minutes. He suddenly makes his exit and fans get quite wondering wtf he's doing.

Stephanie is watching backstage and she notices that Chris disappeared. She sits in her locker-room glued to the TV waiting for Chris to come back out there. A few minutes later her door suddenly opens. She turns to see Chris standing there.

What neither of them knew...was there was a hidden camera in there... and they were both LIVE.

"Chris...W..What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph... I can't take this. I love you. I need you.... I..I've been going through hell these past few days....Steph, I need you. All of you. Don't you love me too?" Chris asked.

"Chris... look... we can't do this. I'm married to Hunter. I mean, yes, I do love you...ok...but it's just not meant to be. I'm already taken." Stephanie said as she looked a little upset.

"Stephanie, just because your married doesn't mean your trapped in this relationship forever... that's what people get divorces for." Chris said. "The question is... who do you want more? Be honest." Chris said as he approached her closer. A little TOO close for her.

"I..I don't know ok...I just don't know." she said as she began crying.

"Don't cry, Steph." Chris said as he took her into his arms to try and comfort her. She gracefully accepted and pulled him in for a hug.

"I don't know what to do Chris... I love you both the same. How am I suppose to choose?" Stephanie asked as she finally looked up in his eyes. She looked so upset.

"Maybe you need to spend a little time with both of us to kinda get an idea of who you enjoy more. I'm not trying to pressure you into who to choose. If you love Hunter more, you should be with him. But I just want you to know I am head over heels in love with ya, Steph. It would break my heart if you chose him. But I want you to do what makes YOU happy." said Chris.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled at Chris.

"Yeah." Chris smiled.

Stephanie leaned in and kissed Chris. It continued on for a few minutes until Chris's cell phone rung.

"Don't answer it." Stephanie said as she continued to kiss him.

"I have to... it's Vince." Chris said as he let go of Stephanie and answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Chris.

"Um, Chris?" said Vince.

"Yes sir?" asked Chris. He thought it was about him walking out on Triple H.

"I hope you know the entire world just saw what happened in Stephanie locker-room" Vince said.

"Excuse me?" said Chris.

"There's a hidden camera in there... and it just got aired on live television. Hunter is going to murder you. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. But the ratings...WOW. Fans are going nuts out here. Can I talk to Stephanie?" asked Vince.

Chris turned to look at Stephanie, his eyes were bulged out.

"What?...What's wrong?" asked Stephanie.

"Um, this all just got aired on national television. Vince wants to speak to you." said Chris.

"WHAT? No!!...no no no... I don't wanna talk." Stephanie said as she started panicking.

"Well what do you want me to say?" asked Chris.

"I don't know...I'm leaving." Stephanie said as she got her bags and headed for the door. Both were still on live television.

"STEPH... here. I don't know what to tell him. It's your father." Chris said.

"Tell him I left." Stephanie said as she headed out the door.

"Stephanie wait..." Chris said as he placed the phone on the table and ran after her.

"Stephanie wait... when can I see you again?" Chris asked as they continued rushing to the parking lot.

"I'll call you, ok? I just need time alone... I'm probably in some BIG trouble for what just happened." she said as she finally made it to her limo.

"Ok... make sure you call me SOON...I want to know that your ok." said Chris.

"I will." Stephanie said as she turned and hugged Chris goodbye. She then headed out of the arena in her limo. Chris watched until he didn't see her in sight. He himself quickly got out of there because he knew Hunter was going to come after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! SORRY for the lack of updates... just been fighting writers block. :P  
**

**This one is ok. But it's to build up the dinner. (you'll see)**

**I am already working on the next chapter now.. so should be up soon. **

**PLEASE read and review. Love hearing from you guys. **

**Wonder who she'll choose at the end...I don't even know yet. LOL xD**

**Anyways... ENJOY! That's my goal. :D**

* * *

Stephanie had immediately flown out to Connecticut. She decided she needed to spend some time with her mother. She was stuck in this huge rut, and she figured her mother could help her choose. She knew she couldn't see either man right now. She felt like the world's biggest slut. As if it wasn't bad enough that fans called her that, now she felt like one. She hated the fact that both men were hurting right then, but she still didn't want to rush her decision and make a mistake. She made to choose the right man.

Linda picked up her phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Stephanie? Where are you??" asked Linda, who seemed very concerned.

"I'll be at the house in like 10 minutes. I just wanted to call and see if it was ok that I come over. I need to talk to you." Stephanie said.

"Of course you can come over... this is your home too." Linda said.

"Thanks mom... I'll see you in a minute." Stephanie said as they hung up.

Stephanie pulled in to the McMahon mansion and parked her car. She was a bit nervous. She hadn't been home in a while. Her family was kind of screwed up right now and the only ones she really talked to lately was her dad. She let out a long breath as she walked up to the door. She felt a little weird knocking, but she went ahead and waited.

"Miss McMahon!!" yelled out Lucy, the maid. They had always been incredibly close.

"Lucy!!!" Stephanie said as she dropped her bag and gave her a hug.

"How have you been? Well... looks like your in a rut. I saw Raw." smiled Lucy.

"You always watch me, huh?" smiled Stephanie.

"Never miss one show." smiled Lucy. "So what are you doing here? You finally moving back?

"Oh, no." chuckled Stephanie. "I guess I just needed to spend some time with my mom. Me and her need to talk."

"I see. Well come on in dear!!" smiled Lucy, as she shut the door behind them.

"Still looks the same." Stephanie smiled as she took a look around. It had been about a year since she'd been home. She missed it.

"Yeah. Nothing's changed around here." said Lucy. "Oh, let me take your bag. I'll take it up to your room. I believe Mrs. McMahon is in the kitchen with the rest of the family." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Luc!" smiled Stephanie as she headed to the kitchen. To be honest, she was kind of nervous. She felt like she didn't belong there ever since she left her family for Hunter. They had all gotten over it and they were all friends, but she still hadn't been to the house. She walked around the corner and saw everyone at the table talking. She took a deep breath and walked on in. Everyone turned and looked over at her.

"Hi." Stephanie said softly, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Stephanie!" Linda said as she smiled, walking over as she hugged her.

"So... how is everyone?" Stephanie asked, still standing there.

"The question is...how are you." laughed Shane. "That little live segment on Raw was CLASSIC."

Stephanie blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess the whole world knows about that. I can't believe you put up camera's in the dressing rooms, dad. I mean, what if I was getting dressed?" asked Stephanie.

"The only reason it went live was because the camera was following Chris. If he wouldn't have walked in there in your dressing room, you would have never gotten filmed." chuckled Vince, who seemed slightly amused.

Stephanie stood there. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed. She knew her family had to wonder what was going on with her and Chris of all people.

"So tell me Steph... what is going on with you and Chris? It's like you guys hated each other...all up til the point you two were trapped in the arena together." asked Vince.

"Well... um.." Stephanie began to say.

"Come sit down. We need to actually talk about this. Seems to me your in love with two men at the same time. You got yourself in a sticky spot." Vince said.

"Yeah." Stephanie said as she sat down.

"So spill sis." Shane said, seeming very interested.

Stephanie looked on amused. She thought they were all gonna be mad at her. "Well... once we were trapped inside the arena, we just started to get along after awhile. I don't know what happened." Stephanie admitted.

"Did you sleep with him?" asked Shane.

"NO!!" Stephanie paused. "Not in the arena." she added.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM??!!" yelled out Shane.

Stephanie softly nodded as she looked at the floor.

"Are you serious? When did you sleep with him?" asked Vince.

"A few days ago." Stephanie said softly.

"Oh my god. What are you thinking? What does Hunter think of all this?" asked Vince.

"Well of course Hunter isn't happy, Dad. He knows I am in love with Chris too." Stephanie said.

"How can you fall for Chris after all the crap he's done to you? Hell, HUNTER is a better husband, and I never liked the bastard...but Chris? The man made a living out of degrading you." Vince said, looking amazed.

"I know that... but, I found out it was all a lie. He always loved me." Stephanie admitted.

"How do you know that, Stephanie?" asked Linda.

"Well... while we were in the arena, I kinda stole his writing and read it. It was about me." Stephanie said as she paused. "Dad, you remember that song I started singing the other morning at the meeting... _the girl all the bad guys want_?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"That song was his. He wrote every lyric....about me." Stephanie said.

"And you know that for a fact?" asked Vince.

"Dad... Chris even admitted the other night that he loved me." Stephanie said.

"Chris TOLD YOU he LOVED you??" asked Shane.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"And you believe him?" asked Vince.

"Well...why wouldn't I?" asked Stephanie.

"Honey...sometimes your just too damn gullible." Vince said.

"What are you talking about? Why do you always think men are USING me to get to the top?" asked Stephanie, who was now getting annoyed.

"Because honey, it's happened before. Men in this business will do ANYTHING to get to the top...and what better way to do that, then go off and get hitched with the bosses daughter." Vince said as he paused. "You have to be careful. I'd kill a bastard if I found out he was using you."

"I know that, Dad, but Chris isn't using me. I believe him. The way he looks at me sometimes... and the way he gets all nervous around me lately.... I just know. When we made love... it was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. He was so gentle and loving....and he--"

"Ok...too much information." Vince said, as he chuckled.

"I just know." Stephanie said.

Everyone got quiet for a moment.

"So... what are you going to do?" asked Linda.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to choose when I am in love with BOTH men. I love them BOTH the same. I just... I don't know what to do here." Stephanie said, seeming a little upset.

Again, everyone got quiet.

"I have an idea." Linda said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"How about we have two different dinner dates? We'll invite one over tomorrow, and then the other over the next night. That way we'll get to check them both out and see what's going on." Linda said.

"Oh mother...that's genius!! Then you guys can tell me what you think about both of them!!" Stephanie said, all excited.

"That's not all... then AFTER the dates, we should bring them BOTH over...and see what happens from there." Linda said.

"Great idea!" Vince said.

"And if after that you STILL don't know who you want to be with... your in trouble." Linda said as she smirked.

"Mom...that's genius! Let's do it!" Stephanie said.

"Ok. You want to call them and tell them yourself... or you want me to?" asked Vince.

"Uh, you." Stephanie said quickly. She was nervous enough just thinking about it.

"Alright...the thing is... let's NOT tell them about what were doing... that way when both men come over one night, we'll get their full reaction." Vince said.

"Sounds good!" Shane said.

* * *

Later that night Vince called both the men. He set up one dinner date the next night with Hunter. The day after that would be with Chris. And the night after both their dates, both men would come had a clue of what was going on.

Stephanie was really nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

"Um, mom?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yes dear?" asked Linda.

"Can I stay here a few days...cause I can't go back to Hunter right now...obviously." Stephanie said, seeming a little nervous.

"Honey, of course you can. You can LIVE here if you want. This is your home just as much as it is ours. Just because we all had a family blowout a year ago, doesn't mean your not welcome in your own home." Linda said.

"Thanks mom." Stephanie smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Now get on upstairs and get you some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Linda smiled.

"Yeah." Stephanie said nervously.

"You nervous?" Linda asked.

"Terrified." Stephanie admitted.

"Well... trust me, it'll all work out." Linda smiled. "Now get you some rest." she said as she kissed her on the head and started to walk out.

"Mom?!" Stephanie called out.

"Yes dear?" Linda said

"I love you." Stephanie said.

"I love you too." Linda said as she smiled and walked out.


End file.
